Dalek Invasion of Equestria
by PkTaco
Summary: "An action packed adventure featuring the largest threat to mankind, now the largest threat to... Ponykind? Embark on an epic adventure of oversized proportions in this beautifully crafter Doctor Who Crossover." This doesn't accurately describe my story. DIE (Dalek Invasion of Equestria) was just created when I was bored. Nothing special, yet still worth a read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DAY - PONYVILLE**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Equestria. Rarity had been up early, working on her newest line of costumes for the Equestria games. Pinkie Pie had come over at Rarity's request, her pink curls bouncing up and down as she waited as patiently as she could. Rarity was finishing up her final costume.

"Pinkie Pie, be a darling and fetch the other ponies for me, will you?"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" And with that, Pinkie was out the door.

Pinkie Pie skipped all the way to Sweet Apple Acres, and found Applejack lying under an apple tree.

"Applejack, Applejack!" Applejack raised her head, tired from the work she had done earlier.

"Wha?"

"Rarity wants to see you!" Pinkie Pie turned around and started bouncing away to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"When?"

"ASAP!" Pinkie Pie bounced her way through Ponyville and found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in a clearing.

"Okay, one more time Fluttershy." Fluttershy flapped her wings and raised herself into the air. She did a couple tricks and then came back down.

"How'd I do?"

"Good. Could be better, but it's a start."

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy looked around Rainbow Dash to look at Pinkie. Rainbow Dash turned around, having just realized Pinkie was standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Pinkie. What are you doing here?"

"Rarity told me to come and tell you to meet her at the Fashion Boutique."

"Okay. Let's go Flutters." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew off towards the Fashion Boutique while Pinkie made her ways towards Twilight's house. As she knocked on the door, a window above her opened and out peered Spike.

"Hey Spike!"

"Hi Pinkie. Are you looking for Twilight?"

"Yeah!"

"She's not here right now. She had a meeting with Princess Celestia."

"Okay! Tell her I said hi!" Pinkie Pie trotted back to the Fashion Boutique, where everypony, except Twilight, was waiting. They were all watching Rarity as she put the finishing touches on her line of costumes. Applejack cleared her throat.

"Well, we're all here Rarity. What was it ya wanted to show us?" At the sound of her voice, Rarity turned around to face the group.

"Excellent! Wait…. Where's Twilight?"

"Oh, Spike said she was at a meeting with Princess Celestia!" Pinkie told them.

**DAY – AT A RESTURANT IN CANTERLOT**

Twilight and Princess Celestia were sitting at a table, with plates of cake in front of them. Twilight drank some of the liquid from her cup.

'And then I said, "Spike, you're adopted," and he just burst into tears. Best April Foals day ever.' Twilight and Celestia laughed.

"That sounds delightful Twilight! More tea?" Celestia poured Twilight some more tea.

**DAY – RARITY'S FASHION BOUTIQUE**

Rarity looked disappointed.

"Well that's too bad. Oh well, I can still show you the finished line." Rarity moved out of the way and revealed the line of costumes she had been working on for the Equestria Games, "Ta da!" Her friends just stared at the clothes and then at her. Finally Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"What are these for?"

"The Equestria Games of course!" She smiled at her friends and Rainbow Dash came over to feel the costumes. Rarity stopped her.

"No, not yet. I'm keeping them safe until it's time for the games. I don't want anything happen-" She was interrupted with a wheezing, groaning sort of sound.

"What the hay?!" As the ponies stared, a blue police box materialized in front of them. The door opened and a man stepped out. He started to speak.

"Well this is new…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DAY – RARITY'S FASHION BOUTIQUE**

Rarity looked at the strange man and box in fury. It had nearly crushed her costumes, which she had spent hours meticulously sewing together. She was nearly boiling over with rage against this… this…. This creature.

"You… you… PUNK! Did you put this… THING here?!" She gestured angrily at the police box. The answer was obvious, she knew. Of course he had. After all, he was the only… THING that emerged from that box. The man looked at her inquisitively.

"Ooh. A talking horse! This IS different." He mused.

"Look whose talkin'!" Rainbow Dash snapped at him. While she didn't want to admit it, she found the outfits 20% cooler than she intended, and was angry that he almost squashed them. The strange man looked around.

"Hmmm, yes. It's seems we're all in the same boat. I seem strange to you and you seem strange to me." He started to pace around, back and forth.

"Are you some kind of alien?" Pinkie Pie asked him, jumping up and down, like usual. He stopped.

"Well, technically speaking, I am. Could any of you tell me where I am?" Applejack gestured around. Unlike Rarity and Rainbow Dash, she was really upset. More shocked than anything.

"Welcome to Equestria." Rarity got in the man's face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. The man looked up at her.

"Ahh, yes. You see, I'm not meant to be here. My TARDIS –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rainbow Dash interrupted him, "Your what?"

"My TARDIS. It's the machine I travel in. Anyway, it sensed I was in grave danger, so it set a course for somewhere it thought I'd be safe."

"What kind of danger?"

"I've absolutely no idea." And with this, the man shot all of this a huge grin.

**DAY – SUNSET SHIMMER'S ALTER**

Sunset Shimmer waited at her little shrine, which consisted of a mirror and two candles on both sides. She turned around when she heard somepony enter.

"Has the Doctor been neutralized?" A dull colored pony weakly approached Sunset. She nodded nervously.

"All twelve of him…" Sunset's eyes widened. She was about to release the fury.

"Twelve? TWELVE?! There's thirteen of him, you fool! Don't you realize that if even ONE of his incarnations gets away, my plan is threatened?!" The pony backed slowly away.

"I'm s-s-sorry mistress…"

"Oh, you will be if we don't get the Doctor. Send in the glorified salt shaker." She shooed away the pony, who in return nodded.

"Right away." As she left, the pony released the air she had been holding in. Sunset Shimmer terrified her. A metal machine rolled into Sunset's alter, it's eye stalk looking around.

**"I AWAIT YOUR COMMANDS."** The creature said in its eerie voice. The lights on its dome lit up simultaneously when it spoke.

"Dalek, run a scan for the Doctor. Find him."

**"AFFIRMATIVE." **The Dalek moved over to a computer sitting in the corner. It was something Sunset Shimmer swiped from an Earth museum. It had been modified to work with the Dalek technology. The Dalek started the scan.

"Excellent. Now to get back to plot deve-'

**"DOCTOR LOCATED! LOCATION…. EQUESTRIA."**

"Well, that's certainly convenient. Go capture the Doctor and bring him back unharmed. I won't get what I want if my partner doesn't get what HE wants. And he wants all thirteen Doctors." Sunset looked back at the mirror, "After all this time, things are finally going my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Evening –Rarity's Fashion Boutique**

The Doctor was sitting next to Rarity and Applejack, answering any questions they had and in turn asking them questions. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had gone upstairs to practice a few tricks. Pinkie Pie was at the window, peering out. She pointed outside excitedly.

"Hey look! A trick-or-treater!" Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous Pinkie. It isn't even close to Nightmare Night."

"Well, then why is there somepony dressed like a salt shaker with a whisk, plunger, and telescope outside?" At this description, the Doctor jumped up. He looked concerned.

"What? Let me see." The Doctor peeked outside the window and saw one of his most feared nemeses.

"That's no trick-or-treater, that's a Dalek!" The Doctor looked worried.

"A… Dalek?"

"Yes, a Dalek!"

"What the hay is a Dalek."

"It's a mutant. An alien put inside a metal suit, bent on destroying everything that isn't Dalek." At that moment, the Dalek blew up the door to the fashion boutique.

**"DOCTOR FOUND! YOU WILL COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY!"**

"Oh, I will? And why's that?"

**"YOU WILL FOLLOW MY COMMANDS WITHOUT QUESTION."**

"No, I don't think I will."

**"I COMMAND YOU TO FOLLOW ME!" **The Dalek whirred around to face Rarity, **"OR THE CREATURE WILL BE EXTERMINATED."** At that, the Doctor put his hands in the air.

"Okay, you win. I'll cooperate as long as no harm comes to the horses. Take me to your leader."

**EVENING - SUNSET SHIMMER'S ALTER**

The Doctor entered the room, led by two ponies. They pushed him down onto the ground. Sunset Shimmer faced him.

"I'm so glad you could come Doctor. We've been waiting for you." The Doctor looked up.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am Sunset Shimmer, former student of Princess Celestia. And I need you so I can take over both my world and your world." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, and how will having me help?" Sunset flipped her mane.

"It was my business partner's request. He specifically requested that I capture all your incarnations. Then he'll supply me with all the Daleks I need to take over both our worlds."

"Business partner? Who is the business partner?"

"That's none of your concern." At this the Doctor tried to stand up.

"It's all of my concern! You do realize the Daleks won't stop until every single living organism that isn't like them is dead, don't you?"

"I've got the Daleks completely under my control."

"The Daleks don't take orders from non-Daleks!"

"Enough. Take him away." At this, the two ponies started to drag the Doctor away. As he was leaving the room, he shouted out at Sunset.

"You're making a big mistake!" Sunset laughed and turned to the corner.

"We don't make mistakes. Do we…. Davros?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**EVENING – RARITY'S FASHION BOUTIQUE**

Rarity paced back and forth. Applejack finished up the makeshift door she was making. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down. Fluttershy cowered in the corner. Rainbow Dash was sitting next to Fluttershy. She looked annoyed. She'd been thinking for a while. After the Dalek came and took the Doctor away, she was concerned. The Dalek seemed like trouble. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?!" Wow. That came out much more violent than she meant for it to. Still, anything to get the conversation started.

"What can we do? That Dalek looks invincible…"

"Do you keep forgetting that we've faced tons of baddies before and we've won? EACH AND EVERY TIME."

"Even so, we've never faced an enemy like this one. Oh, if only Twilight was here. She'd know what to do…"

"Well, she's not, so we're going to have to figure it out for ourselves." Pinkie Pie laughed and everypony looked at her.

"That salt shaker didn't look that scary. He looked pretty silly to me." Applejack sighed.

"If only we could become the Power Ponies again…" When Applejack said this, Rarity gasped. Her face was beaming.

"That's it! You're a genius Applejack!" Applejack looked confused.

"I am?" Rarity ran over to a spell book that was sitting on her table.

"I could use a spell to give us super powers. I can't choose who gets what though…"

"Anything that'll give us a fightin' chance." The others nodded and Rarity got into a stance. She gulped.

"Here goes…"

**EVENING – DAVROS' CHAMBER**

Davros was sitting in his chair, waiting. Biding his time, until the Doctor was captured. Sunset Shimmer entered the room and cleared her throat. Davros swerved around to face her.

"I've captured every incarnation of the Doctor, just like you asked."

"Excellent." Davros said in his half Dalek, half Kaled voice. "The invasion shall begin shortly." Sunset shifted uncomfortably on her hooves.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you planning to do with the Doctor's incarnations?" There was an air of silence for a moment, and then Davros began to speak.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to tell you." Davros reached towards a button on his chair. A cage encased Sunset. She looked panicked.

"What are you doing?!" Davros laughed.

"Don't bother trying to use your witchcraft to escape. The cage counteracts all magic."

"Why am I in a cage?!"

"Now that I have the Doctor out of my way, I have no more need of you."

"What are you going to do?!"

"Once I kill the Doctor, the Doctor BEFORE he met me, my Dalek creations will be able to rule supreme, with NOTHING STANDING IN THEIR WAY!"

"But what about me?! I'm supposed to be ruler of BOTH worlds!" At this, Davros laughed.

"I wasn't even going to let you rule THIS monstrosity of a world. Anything not Dalek is impure and deserves to be exterminated."

"But we had a deal! The Doctor was right about you! And I helped kill him…"

"Yes, and for that, I thank you."

"I trusted you!"

"And that was your mistake." Davros wheeled his chair over to a window that looked over Equestria. "Soon the Dalek race shall rule supreme. The greatest beings in the universe – UNMATCHED! RELEASE THE DALEKS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SUNSET – PONYVILLE**

The moment had finally arrived. The invasion began. All around Ponyville, cries could be heard as Daleks shot down the innocent ponies. Some ponies attempted to hide from the Daleks, only to be found and killed. There were others who thought they could avoid the machines by climbing up stairs and hiding out in the attics of Ponyville. They soon learned that Daleks couldn't be stopped by something as simple as stairs.

As the Dalek fleet ravaged the town, one slowly made its way over to the Fashion Boutique. It broke through the makeshift door and scanned the room. It turned its attention on an orange pony. It readied its gun.

**"EXTERMINATE!" **As the Dalek fired its gun, Applejack darted behind it.

"Missed me!" The Dalek swerved around.

**"EXTERMINATE!" **Once again, Applejack moved. This time she was behind Fluttershy.

"Nope!" The Dalek pointed its gun at Fluttershy.

**"EXTERMINATE!" **Fluttershy jumped into the air, hiccupped, and suddenly there were two of her. They both landed on the ground with a soft _thump_. As soon as she landed, the Dalek started to spin around.

**"EXPLAIN!" **It screeched. The Dalek kept spinning around. **"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"** The Dalek finally stopped spinning around.

"Your turn, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity's voice came from behind the Dalek, even though she was nowhere to be seen. Rainbow Dash came rushing at the Dalek. She raised her hoof and – POW! She punched the Dalek right in the eyestalk.

**"WARNING! WARNING! VISION IS IMPAIRED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**

"Finish him off Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie started to grow larger until she broke through the roof of the boutique. She moved forward and stomped on the Dalek. There was a very satisfying _CRUNCH!_ as the Dalek was destroyed. There was a brief silence.

"Well, we sure took care of that ruffian."

"Come on everypony! We've got to save the Doctor!" Everypony nodded in agreement and they all galloped off towards Sunset Shimmer and Davros. How did they know where to go? Well, where else would Daleks come from in Equestria? They just followed the trail of Daleks, destroying most of them in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**SUNSET – CELLS **

The Doctor paced back in forth in his cell. He kept murmuring to himself until he heard someone in the cell next to his. Or, more specifically, somepony.

"What is it you plan to do with me?"

"He's planning on killing you. You and all your incarnations."

"You!" the Doctor gasped, for it was Sunset Shimmer in the other cell. "Why are you here?" Sunset sighed.

"Davros turned on me."

"So that's who your business partner was?"

"He created the Daleks. And he's planning on killing everyone until nothing but Dalek is left."

"I know. I've met him before. Many times."

"Davros is planning on killing you before you met him. He thinks that if he has all of your incarnations here when you die, none of you will have existed." There was silence as the Doctor thought about this. Then he said something he didn't think he'd ever say to Sunset Shimmer.

"You've got to help me get out."

"What can I do? My magic is rendered useless by Davros' technology. It's useless. I'M useless."

"Well, you kidnapped all my incarnations. And not everyone can do that without a Time Scoop." Sunset looked confused.

"A what?"

"Nothing. Point is, you are an extremely talented individual. Which is why you need to help me escape and save my other incarnations."

**SUNSET – DAVROS' CHAMBER**

Davros looked out on Equestria, more specifically Ponyville, with an air of satisfaction. He sighed.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

"Do you really believe that?" At the sound of a Trans-Atlantic English accent, Davros turned around.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Hanging next to the door to Davros' chamber, there were two curtains hanging all the way to the ground. From behind one, Fluttershy slowly creped.

"Um, hi…" Fluttershy also came from behind the other curtain. "Sorry…" And then, wouldn't you know it, Fluttershy appeared at the door to Davros' chamber. "It's just… I had a question…" Davros was furious and also shocked by how easily a weak looking pony got to his chambers. He was curious.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

"Do you… Um… Do you believe in ghosts?" That was a strange question. Of course Davros DIDN'T believe in ghosts. He was a scientist. Such things existed only in fantasy.

"What? Who are you?"

"Look behind you…" Confused, Davros pushed a button on his chair and a mirror popped up, allowing him to see behind him. And what he saw shocked him. A tarp, floating in the air, with nobody underneath it. It was a trick, he knew it was. And thus, the wool, or, rather, tarp, was pulled over his eyes.

"Now Rainbow Dash!" At her command, Rainbow Dash rushed in, headed straight for Davros. She tilted her head down.

"This is for all the lives you've killed and destroyed!" And with that, Rainbow Dash knocked Davros unconscious. From behind Davros, Rarity appeared out of thin air.

"Okay Applejack! He's out!" Applejack ran into the room and searched all over the place.

"Skeleton key… Skeleton Key… Ah ha! Here it is!" Applejack grabbed the key in her mouth and ran down to the cells.

**SUNSET – CELLS**

The Doctor was fumbling with his coat.

"If I can just get this button off…" He pulled and pulled and finally managed to get the button off his jacket. "Ah ha! Got it!" The Doctor was about to start phase two of his plan when all of a sudden he heard thundering footsteps. He peered out his cell, as far as he could see, and saw a giant Pinkie Pie coming around the corner. She shrunk back to her regular size and ran to the Doctor's cell. The Doctor was shocked.

"It's you… What are you doing here?" Pinkie hopped up and down.

"We're here to save you, silly!"

"But… The Daleks are practically invincible!"

"Not when you're us!" Applejack ran by the Doctor's cell and unlocked it. She panted.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to free your other selves and show them where to go."

"What's going on outside?"

"Well, some Daleks came to Ponyville, but we crushed them."

"We need to stop the rest of the Daleks before they can do anymore damage." The other twelve Doctors walked up to where the Eighth Doctor, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were. The Ninth Doctor nodded.

"That's a fantastic idea. Just one question: How do we do it?"

"We could always reverse the polarity of the neutron flow." The Third Doctor suggested. The Second Doctor scoffed.

"That's your answer to everything!"

"We could hook up the TARDIS to an extreme source of energy…" the Fifth Doctor started. The Tenth Doctor finished.

"Oh, OH! That's brilliant! We can use the burst of energy to destroy all the Daleks!"

"YES! A power surge could do that." The Eleventh Doctor nodded excitedly in agreement.

"What about the life forms on this world? The power surge could kill them."

"Every great decision creates ripples, like a-"

"No time for quotes!" The Twelfth Doctor said, cutting off the Seventh Doctor.

"Slow down! What in the name of Gallifrey are you all murmuring about?" All the Doctors turned towards the First and were starting to explain their plan to him. As they were finishing off, Rarity came towards the group.

"All done." She said simply. The Tenth Doctor looked at her quizitively.

"Done with what, exactly?"

"Daleks are all taken care of." The Eleventh Doctor looked at her dumbfound.

"What? But…"

"How?" The Eighth Doctor asked. Fluttershy shyly approached.

"Oh, there was a button on Davros' chair that destroyed all the Daleks."

"Why would that even exist?" Pinkie hopped up and down.

. "Maybe the writer was just lazy and didn't want to come up with a solution to the situation, so he/she added a Dalek self-destruct button." Everypony/body stared at Pinkie Pie. The Ninth Doctor was the first to break the silence.

"Fantastic… On that note…"

"Allonz-y!" And with that, the Doctors took off in their respective TARDIS, all except the Eighth Doctor, who walked with the ponies back to Rarity's Fashion Boutique.

**NIGHT – RARITY'S FASHION BOUTIQUE**

"It's a shame those horrible Dalek creatures had to kill so many innocent ponies…" As Rarity made this statement, the Doctor's face brightened.

"Actually, I can fix that! Applejack, let me see your hand." Applejack stared at him. "Err… Hoof." Applejack slowly reached out her hoof. The Doctor cut her hoof.

"OW! What the hay was that for?!"

"Watch this!" The Doctor opened a bottle and a swarm of glowing bugs overtook Applejack. Instantly her hoof was fixed.

"Nanogenes. They can fix any wounds. Including death."

"Isn't that unethical?"

"Not to me. Anyway, the Daleks are unethical. And now…" The Doctor headed outside and released the swarm. "To send out the Nanogenes. All the ponies will be brought back to life and the Nanogenes will dissipate after they're done. It was pleasure to meet you all. And I hope we can meet again under less stressful terms." Rarity waved to him.

"Good bye, Doctor. Thank you for saving us."

"No. Thank YOU. Good bye…." The Doctor climbed into his TARDIS, looked back, and grinned. "My little ponies." The TARDIS started to dematerialize. As soon as Twilight walked in. Her jaw dropped as she watched the TARDIS disappear.

"What happened here?!" Everypony stared at her and laughed.

"It's a long story."


End file.
